Good Ol' Possum Fun
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: The possum brothers, Crash and Eddie decided to do a little fun on their own to kill time. One-shot.


**This fanfic focuses on two members of the herd.**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters.**

* * *

Good Ol' Possum Fun

It was a sunny day in the valley; the herd was taking their leisurely time after underground adventure. Sid is resting by the tree, Diego is doing the same thing next to Sid, Manny and Ellie are taking care of their newborn calf, Peaches while the possum brothers, Crash and Eddie are lounging around in a tree where the sloth and saber are resting.

"Anything new we should do, bro?" Eddie asked.

"We could try to prank someone." Crash replied.

"I don't think that's good enough." The younger brother stated.

"True… We've tried like a million pranks and we're good at them." The elder brother replied again.

The brothers looked down to see Sid and Diego sleeping at the base of the tree and they both climbed down.

"Wow… They sleep much heavier than us, bro." The older brother commented about the sloth and saber.

"I know… Hey, I was thinking, bro." The younger brother started.

"Yeah?" The older brother answered.

"How's about we do a little stunts?" The younger brother asked.

"Sure we can bro." The older brother said.

"OK… But Ellie and the others won't mind us being gone, right?" The younger brother asked once more.

"Who doesn't mind us? Let's go!" The older brother replied as he left the area.

"Hey, wait up!" The younger brother shouted as he follows his brother into the woods.

* * *

Both brothers ventured deep into the woods and stopped for a moment and looked up at the trees. They decided to climb up the trees and swing from branch to branch much to their amusement. After swinging from the trees, both brother dove into the snow and popped up laughing at each other.

"That was a really good exercise!" Crash exclaimed.

"No kidding. What's next?" Eddie asked.

"Well… We could have a race." The older brother suggested.

"OK! See ya!" The younger brother said as he quickly dashes off.

"Hey! Wait up, you cheater!" The older brother said as he chases his brother.

Crash manages to catch up to his brother and tackled him to ground and dashes ahead of him. Eddie gets up and chases his brother and did the same as he did and eventually both possum got into a short scuffle and rolled down hill towards the ice lake. The brothers popped up out of the snow and looked up at the sky and see the clouds rolling in.

"You think it's gonna-" Eddie stopped himself.

"Maybe…" Crash answered as he helped him and his brother up.

They walked on the ice lake and slipped a bit and an idea jolted in their heads. Crash and Eddie decided to skate freely on the ice to their heart's content.

"This is so awesome!" The older brother exclaimed while skating.

"Totally awesome!" The younger brother also exclaimed.

The brothers continued skating until they heard a rumble and stopped to look up at the clouds. Soon after, a few drops starts to fall from the sky and brothers left the lake and went back to area where the herd is and a few drops of rain starts to fall.

"Hey, bro. How's about we do one more fun activity?" Eddie asked him.

"OK… Up there, on the branch." Crash answered as he climbs up to the tree branch and his brother follows him.

"What now?" The younger brother asked again.

"The moment it starts raining, we'll glide on the leaf to that other branch all the way down there." The older brother explained.

"Right… It's almost time..." The younger brother said as he looks at the dark rainclouds.

A loud thunder roared and the rain starts falling heavily to the ground.

"NOW!" Crash exclaimed with excitement.

"LET'S GO!" Eddie exclaimed with excitement.

Both brothers grabbed a leaf and starts gliding through the air to the other branch but a huge wind gale blew them off course and they went up high into the air. The possums screamed with excitement as the wind blows them around in the sky until the rain stopped and the wind blew the possums back to the ground in front of the cave where the herd is.

"That…was…so…FREAKING AWESOME!" The older brother said with excitement.

"The best thing we've ever done, bro!" The younger brother said with excitement.

The sky cleared up a little showing a rainbow in the sky and brother stared at it with awe.

"There you two are!" Ellie said with a slight anger in her tone.

"Hey, Ellie!" The brothers greeted their sister.

"It's great to see you two are having fun." The shemoth said.

"It is… But hey, it's that rainbow you liked so much." Eddie said as he points to the colorful arch in the sky.

"Wow… I always love seeing it after rainstorms." She replied about the rainbow.

"It's really cool… Ah-achoo!" Crash replied with a sneeze.

"Did you two play in the rain again?" She asked her brothers with a raised brow.

"No." They both replied innocently.

"OK. Just checking..." She replied as she went back into the cave.

"Close call…" The older brother as he sniffed.

"If she found out, she'll really let us have it." The younger brother said worriedly.

"No sweat… Our colds wear off in about a day." The older brother reassured his sibling.

"Yeah… So, we'll do our same old stuff tomorrow like before?" The younger brother asked as wraps his arm around his sibling and walks deeper into the cave with him.

"Of course! That's what we always do, bro!" The older brother replied as he wraps his arm around his sibling and walks deeper into the cave with him.

Both brothers went to their resting spot slept after extreme excitement.

* * *

**That's it for this fanfic! Crash and Eddie needs some more attention so I wrote this fanfic.**

**Please review!**


End file.
